I Do
by Izout
Summary: Not every love story has a happy ending, doesn't stop from wondering what could have been.


Disclaimer: Not mines. Anything mention here by name isn't mines.

A/N: Hoped everybody had a Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

Jane stared into the mirror as she brushed the long strains of brown hair. Her focus intensely on her face as if to make sure this was real, that this was happening. After months of planning, a few breakdowns, and even wanting to call off the whole thing, her wedding was finally today.

She heard the rustle and bustle of various people going on behind her as her door squeak open.

"Jane, are you ready?" She heard a voice. "You look so beautiful." The woman cooed.

Jane gave a small smile. "Mom, I'm your daughter, you're obligated to say that."

"I'm not." Said a new voice. "And you do look beautiful."

Jane couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Patty."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Her mother asked. Jane turned from them and looked down.

"Is it that obvious?" Jane then looked into the mirror. The white dress was large and stiff, making incredibly hard to move around in. The veil kept falling into her face and the chest area was very tight, making it hard to breathe in.

Patty came over and started smoothing out the creases. "If it makes you feel better, he's pretty nervous about the whole thing too." She smoothed out the last one. "There."

"Oh honey, you're looking pretty pale, here." Her mother told her as she applied some last minute make-up. "There, now you look like blushing bride." Then her mother opens the door a smidge and listened outside. "Come on, we better get going, the ceremony getting ready to start."

Taking one last look, the three left the room and headed down the hallway and up the stairs. Patty notice that Jane's steps were starting to become sluggish.

"Jane, there's no reason to be nervous now. This is what you always wanted." Patty whispered to her but her voice was starting to become distant. They kept walking until they saw her father standing out the door to the sanctuary.

"We love you, remember that." Her mother said one last time. Jane went up to her father, arms locking. From the heats of sweat appearing on his face told her she wasn't the only one nervous about this. That, or because it was really hot in the church today.

The doors open and the two walked down the lane, the organ droning the wedding march, friends, family, and guest all turning around to watch them. She could see her future in-laws down at the end, along with the various maids of honor, the best man, the minister, and of course her husband to be. Seeing him smile help relive her a little.

They had reached the end when her father gave her away and went to sit next to her mother. The organ stopped and the chapel became silent.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the union between Dennis Lachance and Jane Dawson," The minister said, "If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited a couple of seconds before the minister continued. Jane listened in and out as the minister talked about how love was a precious thing and how they were celebrating what Dennis and Jane have together.

"The rings." The minister said and the ring bearer held them out as Denny and her took them and put them on their fingers. They recited their vows but it was hard to hear what either of them were saying as their voices started to become muffled.

"Dennis, do you take Jane Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold, through sickest and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Jane…" When it was her turn, she tried to say the words, those two words, but kept choking. She couldn't figure out, it was just two words, two words and it would be done. She knows she could say it; she had the ring on her finger, family and friends gathered around, just two words. But the longer she stalled, the more Denny and the minster started to get farther and farther away. Jane tried to run after them but they get kept getting farther and farther until they were a speck in the distance.

Suddenly everybody and everything else started to fade away in a swirl before Jane found herself in her bedroom, staring puffy eyed in the vanity mirror, wedding dress and make-up gone. She looked around, the curtains were closed, and the air was cold, her bed and dresser a mess. She looked back at her reflection and saw that she had been crying. It had been a year since the accident, the accident that took the life of the love of her life.

She could do nothing but dream, dream of what could have been. The wedding that would never take place, the life they would never have together, the children she will never give birth to him. Would he have wanted children? She no doubts he would, after all he did a great job of looking after his brother.

She looked to her right and picked up the small frame containing a black and white picture of Denny. She gently glided a finger over his handsome figures before setting the photo down. She knows one day she will be able to move on, but today was not that day.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dennis."

**The End.**


End file.
